Episode 079: Ikuto and Amu Battle of Sorrow!
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 28 English Title: Ikuto and Amu Battle of Sorrow! Romanji Title: Ikuto to Amu Kanashimi no Batoru! Kanji Title: イクトとあむ 悲しみのバトル! Airdate: April 18, 2009 Directed by: Miho Hirao Written by: Mamiko Ikeda Preceeded by: Episode 078: Amu-chan's Long Day!? Followed by: Episode 080: The Feeling Which You Believe! Platinum Heart! Characters In order of appearance: #Manta #Chichimura #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Kazuomi Hoshina #Amu Hinamori #Tadase Hotori #Su #Miki #Ran #Yoru #Kukai Souma #Daichi #Kiseki #Kaidou Souma #Shuusui Souma #Unkai Souma #Rento Souma #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Utau Hoshina #Eru #Iru Summary Ikuto is still inside the dark room. Then his step-father, the director, comes in, telling him that he can't escape and that Ikuto should have just listened to him from the beginning. He tells Ikuto to not forget that he is legally the director's son. Ikuto glances up at the ceiling after he is gone, and sees his violin, glowing with a dark purple aura. At Amu's house, she is in her bedroom, thinking of what to say to Tadase when they get to talk. Su suggests she make him some tasty treats. Miki suggests she write him a card expressing how she feels. Ran says she should write him a song. The three then start to argue over what Amu should do. Suddenly Yoru slams into her window, looking exhausted, and they let him in. He guzzled down a whole glass of water and tells Amu that Ikuto is in trouble. Amu acts bitter to Ikuto's name and revisiting what happened the day before Ikuto and Tadase, asking why she should save him even after he said those mean things to Tadase. Yoru begs her explaining that it was the violin fault that when ever it glowed purple it was like he was being controlled and saying that she's the only one who can save him, but Amu runs out of the house, stressed and sad. Kukai runs out of a market Dacihi, carrying to full grocery bags. He runs by the swing where Tadase is, seeing him. Tadase sneezes, having been there the whole day. Kiseki suggests that Tadase goes home before his cold comes back. Then Kukai comes and talks to him, explaining that his older brothers are coming over. Tadase enviously tells him that he's always wanted an older brother, so Kukai says he should go over to his house. He brings him there, and introduces Tadase to his 4 older brothers. They all are upset by Kukai buying the wrong items, and when he talks back, his eldest brother, Kaido, gets angry and challenges him in a soccer match and a floor-mopping race. Afterwards Kukai and Tadase retire to Kukai's room, talking about him being down. Kukai sensed that Tadase was feeling sad. Kukai mentions Ikuto being like Tadase's older brother when they were young; he reminds Tadase that the two were as close as brothers. Kiseki then says that Ikuto betrayed Tadase. He also said that he had a got betrayed by Kaido too when he was young. Tadase explains to Kukai that he has hated Ikuto for so long that he's forgotten that he wanted to protect everyone around him from being unhappy; that includes Ikuto. Amu is found by Ran, Miki, and Su on the same swing Tadase has sat in. She tells them that she had lied because she didn't want anyone to hate her, but she just ended up hurting Ikuto and Tadase. Then Ran decides that her being sad time is all over saying she locked onto her negative heart, and the three remind Amu of how great she is and that the love her ,always on her side and that if she or something is screwed up she can fix it. Then Utau texts her, saying that she's far away for work at the moment, and that Amu has to take care of Ikuto while she's gone as er friend. Then Amu Character Transforms into Amulet Heart, realizing that she shouldn't be depressed any longer. Yoru is then seen outside calling Ikuto's name in worry, until Amu shows up next to him and tells them that they'll save Ikuto. Once again she hears the A string of a violin, just as Tadase does. They both run off to find where it came from. Amu is lead to the abandoned amusement park, where she sees people that are missing their heart's eggs. Yoru flies around looking for his owner, and Amu finally spots Ikuto atop of a merry-go-round, playing his violin, which is glowing purple. As soon as he stops playing, X eggs appear, floating above Amu. She shouts to Ikuto, but he doesn't respond. Instead, a black egg comes from the violin, and Ikuto transforms into Death Rebel. His violin turns into a long scythe. Yoru sees Ikuto's dimmed eyes and knows he is under a spell. Ikuto goes after Amu to attack, and they battle. (Amu is dodging his swings the whole time.) Finally, Amu is standing in front of the teacup ride that her and Ikuto rode on. She says she cannot fight Ikuto. Instead, as he heads to attack her, she blocks the ride, and...at the last moment, Tadase appears, blocking Ikuto's scythe with his own staff. Character Transformation ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Death Rebel ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale Trivia *This episode follows the manga. Because of this, Lulu and Nana are absent during this episode and the next. *Kukai love of special raining and naming sense comes from his brother Kaido Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes